


A Halloween to be Seen

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [66]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Backstory, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jealousy, Makeup, Misunderstandings, Talking, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *Prompt: Seeing gifs of Jack Skellington now has me wanting to read a fic where Buck dresses up as the titular Pumpkin King or maybe genderbend Sally and looks amazing. He goes out with Eddie and Chris to trick-or-treat and has several parents fawning over him while Eddie gets jealous and later makes sure the Pumpkin King knows who he belongs to.*
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	A Halloween to be Seen

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I got. I'm sorry.

**_A Halloween to be Seen_ **

  
  


Buck looked at the man before him with confusion on his brow.

Was he good enough?

"Thanks again," He said as Sue applied the costume makeup.

"As long as my pass time and alternate persona stay between us then we're good Buck." She shrugged while waving the brush in her hand while smiling.

"Why don't you want people knowing you're a clown for the kids ward at the hospital? You looked cool and they liked you. They weren't scared like with one of those movie clowns." Buck frowned deeply.

"Ah. Stop that. You'll mess up my masterpiece before it's done." She joked, finishing.

Buck stifled a laugh.

He'll admit that finding out what Sue did was surprising but it also made him smile uncontrollably. 

Buck only found out because he was scheduled to read to some kids right after her little show back when he was recovering.

Sue hadn't even noticed him in her haste to leave that first time.

Buck wanted to talk to her about it before he told Maddie and thankfully he did because she didn't want others knowing.

So now he knew and wouldn't tell a soul about Sue bringing cheer to hospital kids.

He later learned Sue had a sick nephew who was helped out by a little magic show once every week until he was released.

The boy looked forward to it for the two months he was healing.

  
  


"You work tonight?" Buck asked.

"Yep. Some of us gotta keep things going while others get to have a little fun this year. And, I'm done." She told him.

Sure enough Buck looked like the picture from the makeup kit that he'd bought earlier.

"So whose party are you going to?" Sue asked as she got up.

"No one's. I'm going trick or treating." Buck smiled as he got up and thanked her again.

Sue looked on confused as he looked at his phone. 

"Shoot. I've gotta go change first. I should have brought the costume too. I'm so dumb. Bye!"

With that he was off to his jeep.

'Was he taking the other's kids for the night so their parents could stay in and relax?' Sue thought as she told him goodbye and watched him go.

-

Buck finally pulled up to Eddie's. 

He hoped this was a good choice for his costume.

Eddie and Christopher already had their costumes planned but Buck had expected to just stay in, go to someone's for a party, or be called to cover a shift.

He pulled out his spare key and let himself in while looking at the decorations they'd put up.

Halloween was big for the Diaz'.

The boys liked to transform into other people for a fun night and go out together.

When Eddie had invited him along this year Buck had replied instantly "yeah, I'd love to." And that was that. He was going. 

Buck had paid extra for it all to be sent to him in time for tonight.

Eddie was talking to Christopher in his room as Buck put his bag down in the living room. It was ready for him changing into more comfortable clothes and falling asleep to a movie with them.

"Buck!?" Christopher screamed.

Buck turned to see his little buddy all dressed up as Spiderman. "Hey buddy."

It was then that he looked above Christopher to see Eddie.

He had on what looked like some medieval clothing.

"Are you robin hood?" Buck asked him, then looked back at Christopher who was staring at Buck. Did it look bad? Scary?

"Is it lame?" He frowned.

He remembered Christopher saying he loved the movie so it was the first he'd thought of.

"No. You look good. And I'm not- well, you could say that." Eddie said as he finished fixing up Christopher's costume.

Buck was being told by an excited Christopher about the game plan. They'd hit all the houses on the opposite side of the street, and the ones closest would be last, and they'd get so much candy, and they'd look so cool. Then watch a movie too.

Buck's smile grew with each word that passed his lips.

"Sounds like a great plan bud."

"We've perfected it over the years. Stick with us and we won't steer you wrong." Eddie winked. 

"Oh. Okay. I trust you guys. So, Spiderman. Your web shooters are loaded up?" Buck asked.

Just then Christopher pretended to shoot at him as Buck feigned being hit and stuck to the wall.

"Hey." Buck laughed.

"I guess that's a yes." Eddie laughed as they were done playing around together.

They'd only be out for between half an hour or a full hour.

Eddie knew Buck would make Christopher laugh and they'd have a great night tonight.

It had been just the two of them for Halloween for a while but this year would be different.

Christopher actually asked before Eddie could suggest it since he knew Buck was off too.

They set out with a bow quiver, and a big pillow case as room for the candy Christopher got.

Chris laughed and showed off the costume that Eddie had made adjustments and added to. The other kids looked on in awe.

"You were working on that earlier in the week?" Buck asked as Christopher talked to the neighbor kids looking at their costumes with excitement.

"Yeah." Eddie smiled and nodded at the look on Christopher's face. "Worth it every time." Buck agreed.

Buck had called earlier in the week, as Eddie was switching between sewing and hot gluing

Eddie had held in a curse as he burned his finger accidentally while answering the phone.

Buck apologized but didn't get to find out what Eddie was doing as he'd heard their order number being called and had to go get the takeout order for them.

The costume must have been put up by then since Buck didn't see it when he came over later. They had been so engrossed in Christopher's story about his field trip that day that Buck forgot to ask before he'd left that night.

"His costume looks great, Eds." Buck nodded beside him.

"Thanks. It was worth the burn." He playfully nudged Buck.

With Christopher saying goodbye to the neighbors kids they continued on walking.

Eddie's quiver was full before they started heading back.

Buck's pillow case was getting to be at a third now coming back.

"Hey Buck."

"Yeah, Christopher."

"Next year, can we have matching costumes or be like a team of something?" Chris said.

Buck looked between them. "That'd be fun Christopher. Can I borrow your dad to help with my costume next year though?" Buck winked with a smile.

"Didn't need my help this year." Eddie said, raising his eyebrow. "And that sounds like a great idea Christopher. But if we're not off then maybe we'll just go to a party instead of trick or treating."

Christopher let out a cry of victory at hearing that idea. 

They came to another house that was decorated elaborately with a candy house theme like the witch from a fairytale. 

Eddie and Buck stayed back on the sidewalk as Christopher told them he wanted to go alone like the other kids were doing.

Eddie let him and watched.

Buck got compliments from a woman dressed in an angel costume about how he looked.

She'd said he looked like a hunky beetle juice which he didn't entirely get though.

"Thank you." He thought.

Eddie looked on bemused at her words. She was flashing her bare hands void of any ring.

"Can I get your number? I'm Rebecca." She told Buck.

Eddie didn't hear the rest though as someone called out to him.

"Aragorn!" 

What?

Someone had actually-

"Great costume man." Some guy said with a thumbs up as he followed after two girls which Eddie guessed were his daughters. Eddie smiled.

The man wasn't dressed as anything and waved goodbye.

He probably wasn't a neighbor though since Eddie had never seen him before tonight.

"Who's Air Gore?" Buck asked as Eddie turned back to him.

"Aragorn's-"

"The witch said she was scared of spiders so she gave me extra candy not to scare her!" Christopher shouted as he announced his return from his short and perilous quest.

"That's awesome," Buck said.

Eddie saw both the extra long candy bars she'd given Chris. They'd definitely be his first once they got home. Even if he pulled a one candy rule like his own parents used to do that was like four or five connected together.

"She's a nice witch I guess. That candy bar looks tasty, kid."

"I'm gonna give it to Buck, since he came with us tonight." Chris said dropping out into the pillow case Buck held open for him.

"Huh? No buddy. You don't have to. It's your candy. Spending time with you guys is already sweet enough." Buck joked.

Eddie looked at Buck to tell him with his eyes that was a horrible joke. Cute, sure, but still bad.

"I'm starting to get tired. Can you carry me home dad?" Christopher asked him.

"Yeah Christopher. Sure thing."

With Chris riding on Eddie's back, in the only position that wouldn't ruin the costume, they set out to journey on home.

Buck had both the quiver and pillow case in his hands as Christopher started playing a version of 'I spy' with them.

They were inside with the bowl that Eddie had left out now empty and in need of a refill before they turned off the lights.

Eddie deposited his Spiderman on the couch and started to reheat some food as Buck took to taking care of the front door.

They regrouped on the couch to see Christopher pulling up The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Buck sang along with them, horribly, but having fun. 

Christopher sat using the coffee table as he ate, with Buck and Eddie joining him on the floor.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks, I'll be right back." Eddie said, while getting up to go.

"I'm help." Buck joined him.

"You don't have to Buck." Eddie said, fully knowing that Buck was still following behind him.

"So. You got her number?" Eddie asked. He couldn't stop himself. Why would he ask Buck that?

"Who?"

"Rebecca, the angel," Eddie said, while pouring their drinks as Buck grabbed Christopher's. 

"Oh, her." Buck said, looking truly surprised for a second. "Nah. I told her I wasn't looking for anyone right now. So who is Aragorn? Did I say it right?" 

"He's a character from Lord of the Rings. I'm dressed as him." Eddie explained, smirking.

"Oh. Cool. Sorry I didn't know." Buck said, looking apologetic.

"It's fine. I can show you the first movie once Christopher's asleep." Eddie shrugged.

"Wait. First?" Buck asked.

Eddie was already in the living room as Christopher was singing along with the next song.

Buck hurried over to give Christopher his drink.

This was definitely one awesome Halloween night. 

He wouldn't trade it for anything.

Soon Christopher would be haggling to eat more candy before bed. But first they'd change into their night clothes.

And then Eddie would be sharing something he loved with Buck. 

First though, they had a movie to watch. Which ended up with Buck being tossed a Santa hat that Eddie left in the cupboard all the way from last year.

They all got a laugh out of that.

  
  



End file.
